Pitches
by Gamemast15r
Summary: This is basically going to be a collection of Pitches and Story Introductions to stories I might or might not want to put on here, to see what sticks or what will inspire.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: As the title and every warning has said, this'll be a place for future pitches or story ideas I want to throw around to see what sticks. I do not own any of these characters or anything UNLESS it is stated by me to be an original work which I may or may not put into this story. To continue the disclaimer I'm going to list some of the projects off of the top of my head that I have, and this will be bound to change as everything comes along.**_

_**Titles: **_

**Command & Conquer: Generals II**

**Dusk of the Dead**

**Grand Theft Auto: Gangland**

**Phantasmagoria III: The Human Heart**

**Silent Hill: Cold Heart**

**The Cloverfield Triangle**

**Saw**

**Untitled Metro **

**Dead Rising Zero**

**Untitled Twisted Metal**

**Untitled Western**

**V**

However these are only some and are bound to change. I don't know when I'll update this next but I will soon, I'm unsure of what I want to throw out there


	2. Twisted Metal: Revolution (Intro)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twisted Metal video game series, nor do I own any of the characters or ANYTHING, as it is owned by "Eat, Sleep, Play", "Sony" and anyone else. This story is based on a cut Twisted Metal game of the same name and I will use as much of the cut material as I can as well as putting my own twist.**

_**Twisted Metal: Revolution**_

(Intro: Calypso sits in his compound's dinner room with a bunch of his guys, eating chinese food while they all laugh and have a good time before Calypso, dressed in a white overcoat with a red three piece suit underneath and slicked back black hair going down to his ears points at the camera while eating and starts to speak)

You know, what many guys don't understand about this business is that almost everyone started out at the bottom unless you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Many years ago, I started out as a nobody. All I did was shine shoes and shit when I was a kid before slowly and surely becoming the better man that I am today. (Shows a kid shining the shoes of another guy who hands him a giant roll of cash before it transitions to the older kid who has longer hair shooting up a disco club with a large machine gun, gunning down pinstripe suit wearing cuban gangsters, one with sunglasses the other with a full beard, who attempt to pull out their pistols only for the machine gun bullets to pierce their whole body)

I clawed my way to the top and kicked down the ladders of those who wanted to go to the same places I did. (Shows an overweight mustached man in a three piece suit get into his car, which then explodes with a giant black limo slowly driving by, only to show Calypso in the back seat smiling and smoking a cigar before it drives away into the distance.)

As for the ones who made it already? They didn't exactly have a strong enough support system to stay there. (Shows Calypso and five other guys walking out of a mansion filled with dead bodies covering from the fountains next to the gates and onto the stairs up to the mansion, with bullet holes and blood sporadically staining the grounds when suddenly everything explodes around them)

For a while, everything went smooth, I couldn't be happier. More people came to pay me respect, turned a blind eye to my doings and helped me make money for everyone involved. (Shows Calypso sitting at a round table with numerous police officers, mobsters and politicians drinking wine and throwing around money during an executive card game, all of them with huge smiles and cigars draping from their mouths before it pans over to Calypso's face, smirking as he passes two rolls of cash to the police chief sitting next to him)

However this power, this respect; it's a double edged weapon. I'd have people attempt to murder me in order to take my position. To be honest it would excite me extremely for a good bit before I eventually just became bored to death, no pun intended, to the whole thing. (Shows Calypso smiling devilishly as a waitress prepares to put poison in his coffee before he slowly creeps behind her and puts piano wire over her head and near her throat before swiftly tugging and slowly strangling her to death before it slowly pans into Calypso's face, still devilishly smiling, before all that's left is a swift crack)

I always know who the rats are going to be and I always know who is going to kill me. Everything and everybody is predictable, there's no fun in organized crime anymore as I always stay twelve steps ahead of everyone. Even this guy right here. (It shows Calypso slowly walking around the table as one of the men, a young man in black leather jacket with a red shirt continues to eat before Calypso pulls out a snub nosed revolver, shooting him in the neck first as blood sprays on his other men who don't flinch before there's one more gunshot to the head, which throws the guy back before Calypso walks over and throws him on the table before stripping his shirt off to show a wire taped to his chest, teriyaki chicken covering the dead man's mouth before the others go back to eating their food.)

Without challenge becomes boredom, if I'm bored then why am I here. I tried everything to excite me again, but nothing would work. No risk, no excitement, nothing. I've grown bored with any and everything. But recently I've been thinking of new ways for me to be excited about life again, about being a rich man in my position. That's when I thought of something rather….ingenious. (It shows Calypso sitting at his office in a giant penthouse tower, being bored and falling asleep as it shows the place being raided by law enforcement, before his room locks down and the rest of the tower explodes, killing all police and gangsters inside before it pans over to Calypso in his sleep, dreaming and smiling at the same time.)

Using my connections I've decided to hold a little gladiator competition, where criminals come from all over the United States, hell even the world, to gain an audience with me. These criminals will have to back stab, destroy and eventually kill each other in exchange for one favor that I will grant to them. Using my connections in the criminal underworld, I have sought out these criminals, I have paid fortunes to outfit them with whatever tools they need in order to provide a spectacular show. And the best part? I decided to change around somethings...it's not an ordinary gladiator match, no….it's a vehicular one…a competition I have decided to call….Twisted Metal! (It shows Calypso watching the competition from several different television sets, showing different cars blowing each other up as it shows flashes of Calypso buying cars from Japanese Yakuza, buying missiles from Russian Bravta, having the cars decked out by street gangs before finally giving these vehicles back to the contestants. It then shows Calypso announcing the competition during a street race, only the racers are surrounded behind them by the competition before it pans up to a banner covering the bridge above with the sentence "Welcome to Twisted Metal! Place your bets!")


End file.
